


Accidents Happen

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [11]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a small car accident, but Minseon finds safety in the way Sehun worries about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents Happen

Minseon had called Sehun to jumpstart her car, meaning that she had to explain why her car wasn't running in the first place. It was a small accident- she was turning a corner in the parking lot and an oncoming car hadn't seen her. A small fender bender, and she'd handled all the details for repair while Jongin and Kyungsoo were still in the backseat of the car.

But Sehun had only heard the word 'accident' and had come speeding over as fast as he could, swerving his car into the parking spot beside Minseon's and hopping out with a worried look etched on his face.

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Minseon teases, standing on her toes and pecking Sehun's cheek. Jongin is still clinging to her, teary eyed in her arms and Sehun is looking even more scared.

"You said it was just a small accident!" he says, arms reaching out to take Jongin. He settles Jongin against his side and wipes the tears still dripping down his cheek away with his thumb.

"Sehun, you're overreacting," Minseon sighs, running her hand down Sehun's arm, knowing it will calm him down. "None of us are hurt or even scratched. The engine just stalled from the impact."

Kyungsoo lets out a happy squeal from his carseat, arms and legs flailing around in a sudden bought of laughter. Minseon's happy to see that it brings a smile out of Sehun again.

In no time at all they jumpstart the car, then step out to make plans on where to eat out. Minseon can hear the twins laughing from inside the car and Sehun looks so relieved. He brings her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her back and kissing the crown of her head.

"Don't think I didn't notice the bruise on your arm," he murmurs. Minseon looks down to find that there's a bruise on her wrist she hadn't even noticed. It had probably happened when she hit her hand against the dashboard from surprise, but Sehun just hugs her tighter.

As soon as Minseon begins driving off to the restaurant, the anxiety that had been gripping her chest finally dissipates, even as Sehun continues to call her on the ride to make sure she's still following him from behind and that her car hasn't stalled once more. The twins scream from the backseat, code for telling Sehun they're fine and to stop calling.

Once they reach the restaurant, Sehun has a stern talking with the 8 month old twins about making sure to call papa every day when they get older. Minseon smacks Sehun's shoulder for that, but ends up smiling anyway.


End file.
